oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Buy 50, Item Changes and QoL
It's time to address the unaddressed and focus on some much requested QoL updates. Whilst most of this week will be focused on the results of Content Poll #57, such as updates to how the Serpentine Helmet envenoms NPCs with various weaponry and a buff to the Ahrim's staff, we do have a few other tweaks here and there added in for good measure. If you've ever been frustrated when having to buy multiple items from a shop in stacks of 10, you're in for a treat. All shops now have a "Buy 50" option, allowing players to buy items in, well... Stacks of 50? This change will not be live in King of the Skill worlds as to not impact strategies mid-way through the contest. The Serpentine Helmet now gives a 50% chance to inflict venom when worn in conjunction with a poison-inflicting weapon, such as the Dragon Dagger Poisoned. This also applies to poisoned arrows and bolts, but not the Emerald bolts (e) special ability. Attacks that hit more than 0 will have the chance to trigger this effect and it will only apply to NPCs. In addition to this, it now gives a 100% chance to inflict venom when worn in conjunction with a venom-inflicting weapon, such as the Toxic Blowpipe. Attacks that hit more than 0 will trigger this effect and it will only apply to NPCs. Destroying the Pizzaz Hat from Mage Training Arena will no longer wipe a player's Pizzaz points. That's one more bank space freed up for those that were holding on to one! Apologies to all Pizzaz Hats that are about to be destroyed. You thought you were needed, but you weren't. Ahrim's staff has long been remembered as one of the worst magic weapons in the game, due to it being 2-handed. Those days are now behind us. Ahrim's staff is now 1-handed and also provides a 5% Magic damage increase. *Charging Kharedst's Memoirs will now be possible with runes stored in the Rune pouch. *Kharedst's Memoirs now correctly unequips any bedsheets you may be wearing when you teleport. *The Kharedst's Memoirs book now fits better when worn by female characters. *Players who defeat the Sand snake via recoil damage during The Depths of Despair quest will now progress correctly. *The book "The Envoy to Varlamore" can now be found in the bookcase of a PoH if the player has obtained it during The Depths of Despair. *The pink cape model for female characters is no longer using the male model. *Players are no longer stalled in animation when casting Cure Other, Energy Transfer, Heal Other and Vengeance Other from the Lunar Spellbook. *Mining guild gloves no longer work on F2P worlds. *Noted items will now appear in the wilderness instantly for all players if manually dropped. This does not affect their behaviour if dropped on death. *The ducks in the Woodcutting guild have had their ability to swim on land removed. *The examine text of the Royal Accord of Twill has been updated. *Some spelling and grammar errors within the Queen of Thieves dialogue has been corrected. *Players can now use the "Check" option on their Falador Diary shield to find out the remaining number of charges. *A spelling error in Tomas Lawry's dialogue has been corrected. *Lisa, the Last Man Standing NPC, is no longer mostly armless. *The value of the Salve Amulet (i) and the Salve Amulet (ei) have been increased to better reflect the time it takes to acquire them. *The Toxic Blowpipe now displays the exact number of scales while there are no darts loaded inside. *A grammar error in the Slayer Master information when on a Crazy Archaeologist task has been corrected. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team